


Countdown to Christmas

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets were made, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: When Marinette refuses to tell Chat Noir what she really wants for Christmas, a bet is made, and a certain black cat is determined to find the one gift that his purrincess truly wants. With only twelve days until Christmas, he'll try anything to narrow it down, even buy her a gift a day if he has to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176
Collections: The Miraculous Exchange





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtoileLeadSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileLeadSama/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is a gift for a secret Santa exchange... Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! Be safe everyone! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And a big thank you to my beta's (who must remain anonymous until the recipient is revealed)!

The cool winter's night was peaceful at such a late hour. A clear, darkened sky glittered with the stars above as they stood side by side in companionable silence. They did this often, just enjoying the presence of the other without a word being said between them. Chat Noir snuggled the soft pink blanket around his shoulders closer, letting out a sigh of content.

Marinette nudged him in the side gently, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing princess." He gazed out into the city, wondering at the magnificent view she had from her balcony that he knew so well, "Absolutely nothing." He lifted the thermos of hot cocoa to his lips, taking a small sip before letting out another happy sigh.

"I'm glad a little bit of hot cocoa can make you so happy. Maybe I'll just get you a lifetime supply for Christmas." She teased, getting a chuckle out of him.

"A lifetime supply of Marinette's world famous cocoa, sign me up!"

They shared a laugh, and Marinette was still smiling as she asked, "Really though Chat Noir, Christmas is right around the corner. There has to be something you want, or something I can make you?"

He avoided her gaze, staring down at the steam escaping from the thermos. There was something he wanted, more than anything. Over the past few months, ever since their trip to New York, the view of his world had entirely shifted. The vision before his eyes where his Lady had always stood at the front, had turned to the beautiful pig-tailed girl at his side. It had happened slowly, a laugh here, a compliment there. It was the small act of kindness she would show when she brought him croissants and coffee to school after missing because of a photoshoot. It was her warmth that drew him in like a moth to flame. He wanted to bask in her light, and know that around her he was free to be himself. He wanted to stare into her eyes, and drown in the beautiful sea of blue.

He loved her, in a way that was so different from the love he'd held for Ladybug for so long. It had built slowly, but now was so consuming, set so deeply within his heart, that there was no denying it. And he knew.

He would never be so completely in love with another girl the way he was in love with Marinette.

He gingerly touched the soft blue beanie she had made for him when it started getting colder, smiling at the memory of the day she gave it to him, "You already made me this. You don't have to get me anything." He reminded her, "AND if I recall, a certain someone won't tell me what she wants for Christmas either."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "I don't need anything I told you."

"Want and need are two completely different things." He countered. "Surely there has to be something you want."

She stared down at her thermos, much the same way he had. Her voice coming out soft, "What I want, is just to have a happy Christmas, surrounded by the people who love me."

She smiled over at him and he told her easily, a soft expression on his face, "You are really amazing, you know that?"

Her face flushed pink, but before she could say anything, the idea popped into his head, "Tell you what. I'll tell you what I want for Christmas, if you tell me what you want."

"I already told you." She deadpanned.

"As beautiful as that answer was, there has to be something else." He told her, watching as she pursed her lips without actually denying it. He leaned closer to her with a grin, "So there IS something the purrincess wants."

She lightly pushed him away from her, "Okay so maybe there is, but there is nothing YOU can do about it Kitty."

"Oh I beg to differ. I've never met a challenge I can't overcome." He said proudly.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? This one would be impossible even for you." She huffed out in amusement. "I'd cry if I got what I really wanted."

"Wanna bet?" He questioned lightheartedly, knowing what kind of extremely competitive person she was.

She took the bait instantly, narrowing her eyes at him, "What are you proposing?"

He grinned, "I bet I can figure it out and make you cry."

She snorted, "Not even on your best day Kitty."

"Au contraire mademoiselle," he said easily, "It might take me a few tries, but I know I can."

She huffed but then started to smirk, "Okay, you're on. I bet you can't find out what I really want."

His grin widened, "And when I do, and it makes you cry, you will admit that you lost."

She frowned. He knew how much she hated admitting defeat, "Fine. But if I win, YOU have to tell me what you really want for Christmas."

Chat Noir hesitated, but knew he would figure her out before he'd have to out himself. He had this in the bag. "You're on."

He held out his hand, and she put her hand in his with a smirk. They shook once, saying it together, "Challenge accepted."


	2. 12 Days of Christmas

Marinette was used to people looking at her weirdly as she rushed past. Most people would chuckle or shake their heads, knowing how she was always running late. Their reactions were a constant in her life, one that she stopped truly noticing a long time ago.

Until today.

She wasn’t in a hurry. She wasn’t rushing past. In fact, not only was she on time, but she was early. Adrien had a lot to do with that. He had missed Thursday and Friday last week due to a photoshoot, but he would be back today. There was a little bounce in her step as she hummed happily in anticipation of seeing him. Until she heard whispers instead of chuckles, and caught people staring at her stupefied instead of the usual head shakes.

_ What is going on? _ She wondered.

She picked up her pace towards the locker room, finding most of her classmates standing outside blocking the doors. “Guys, what’s going on?”

Kim’s wide grin should have been the first warning. Alya squealed when she saw her, running up and grabbing her hand, “GIRL! THIS IS WHAT’S GOING ON! LOOK!”

Alya pulled her to the doors excitedly, opening it for her, “What exactly am I...looking...at…”

Her jaw dropped, her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets at the beautiful display in front of her. Someone had turned the locker room into a winter wonderland. Fairy lights hung across the top of the lockers, fake snow covering the ground and bench like a fresh blanket. Glittering snowflakes hung from the ceiling, sending beautiful prisms of light in every direction. As beautiful as it all was, it had been laid out in a way that directed the eyes straight to one locker in particular.

Hers.

She hesitantly walked forward, feeling the crunch of the fake snow under her feet. Her hand shook as she reached her frosted locker, afraid of what was inside. She heard the whispers of her friends, waiting in anticipation that equaled hers to see what was inside. A shaky breath left her and she wrenched the locker open, finding only a small black cat plushie sitting with a single pink rose tied with a bright green ribbon.

Her eye twitched.

She should have known his overly dramatic self would have done something at this level of absolute ridiculousness in order to try and win the bet. A low growl threatened to escape as she reached towards the cute plush just to strangle it, instead of her obnoxious partner. The little gold bell on its collar tinkled lightly, its bright green eyes glittering amused as though it had a secret it would never tell. 

A small note was tucked underneath it. She held off strangling the innocent plush, reading over the note quickly,  _ ‘One rose to start you off, the rest will be coming soon. It’s 12 days until Christmas, so be ready Princess.’ _ All that was there as a signature was a hastily drawn paw print. There was a small arrow on the corner and she turned the paper over, seeing the second note,  _ ‘Hug the kitty whenever you feel down. He’ll make you happy again in my place.’ _

She rolled her eyes, giving the Kitty a slight squeeze and hearing Chat Noir’s voice come out, “You are beautiful Purrincess.” Heat warmed her cheeks and she squeezed it again and again, “You’re impawsibly amazing.” “Start feline happy.” “Me-owch, that hurts.” She started smiling at that one, thinking about how much of a dork he was. “Cocoa for life!” “You are beautiful Purrincess.”

It repeated the same five phrases, and she couldn’t help the warmth that filled her heart. This ridiculous cat.

“Hey, what’s going on-… oh wow.”

She instantly turned, seeing Adrien standing at the door near Alya, his eyes scanning the room before landing on her.

“Girl, you have to tell us who did this!” Alya squealed excited, finally breaching the doorway to walk over to her.

Marinette held the plush kitty to her chest, saying it lightly, “Oh uh, I, I don’t know th-they didn’t leave a name with the note.”

Alya saw the pink rose and her eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face, “A secret admirer huh?”

“Maybe it was just a friend.” Marinette tried, making Alya grin wider.

“A friend, who obviously doesn't want to JUST be your friend.” Alya nudged her arm, a familiar wicked gleam in her eye that promised she would find the answer.

Marinette closed her locker door, completely unaffected by the reporter's mischievous twinkle, and said it evenly, “I seriously doubt it.”

Adrien and Nino walked over to them, Adrien asking curiously, “Do you not like it?”

Marinette flushed, “I-It’s not that I don’t like it, the kitty is cute but, I don’t need,” she motioned to the extremely excess decor, “all of this.”

“Someone is trying to make an impression on you dudette. Whoever it is, he’s got some mad game. He’s in it to win it.” Nino said impressed, his eyes darting around to the decorations. Adrien was looking around thoughtfully, only the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

Marinette sighed heavily, hugging the little kitty in the process, “Me-owch, that hurts.” She groaned and lifted the kitty to her eye level, “There has to be a way to turn that off.”

Alya chuckled, “I hope not. A kitty that speaks in puns, you might as well name him Chat Noir.”

“Cocoa for life!” The kitty said suddenly when Marinette squeezed it too tight, her smile turning loving, “More like Kitty Noir.”

The first bell sounded, and everyone rushed to get their things for class. Marinette kept the plush kitty with her, holding it in her lap and being careful not to let it go off during class at all. She couldn’t help but wonder about the note, her pen tapping lightly on the side of her chin. What did he mean, more would be coming soon?

No sooner did she have the thought, that there was a knock at their classroom door. Miss Bustier answered it, moving out of the way as a guy walked in with a large vase of black and white roses. “Sorry about interrupting your class ma’am. I’m supposed to deliver these to a Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Bluebell eyes widened in absolute horror as Miss Bustier pointed her out. Every set of eyes in the room fell on her, watching the roses being placed on her desk. There was a bright green ribbon tied around the black vase with a small note attached.  _ “For the girl who brightens a room with her smile, who fights for her friends no matter the trial. You deserve the world and so much more, this simple gift to one I adore. White for the loyalty of the knight at your side, Black for the new beginnings that you follow with pride. With warmth and kindness you cause every heart to lift, but especially to me your friendship has been the best gift.” _

Warmth flushed her cheeks, a small sting biting the back of her eyes.  _ This stupid cat. _ She pulled the note off and shook her head, reading it again. She tucked the little note gently inside her notebook, instantly catching familiar green eyes when she looked up.

Adrien was peering around the vase, a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, “You look happy.”

She nodded, “The note was sweet. I don’t think I deserve these but,” she smiled at the flowers, “it’s the meaning behind them that warms my heart.”

Miss Bustier called the class back to attention, simply to give them their homework assignment since she knew they weren’t going to focus anymore this morning. Adrien turned around in his seat beaming, his heart swelling at seeing Marinette’s reaction to the flowers, and even more so her reaction to the little poem. He was a little disappointed that seeing the grand display in the locker room didn’t have the reaction from her he wanted, but that was okay. He learned a vital piece of information. She wasn’t one for grandiose gestures, but smaller ones it seemed. He could do that. He could tone things down a notch.

The way her eyes had gotten glossy reading the note meant he had been close, but not close enough. 

He had a plan in mind for the next few gifts, and knew exactly how to scale them down. He had put a lot of thought into them, to the point of probably overthinking it if Plagg’s complaining was to be believed. They weren’t something he made himself, but were things he had a hand in helping put together at least.

Hopefully they would do to get some sort of reaction out of her, at least, until he could narrow down what she really wanted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you! 
> 
> Au revoir for now!


	3. One step forward, three steps back

For once, he was happy being one of the first ones to arrive at school. It meant that no one saw the designer box he was carrying. It appeared to be nothing more than a shiny black box, tied with a red and green ribbon. This was going to be easy. Not like sneaking into the school in the middle of the night yesterday to set up the winter wonderland in the locker room.

He walked straight to their homeroom class and placed the gift on her desk, making sure her name was clearly visible. He reached into his back and pulled out the pink rose sticking out of it, placing it gently near the bow.

The proud bounce in his step didn’t go unnoticed by his kwami who was smirking wildly inside Adrien’s pocket. Adrien went outside to the back courtyard, finding his favorite bench near the tree and sitting down happily. Plagg poked his head out, checking to make sure it was clear, before flying out to smirk at his kitten’s expression.

“You really think THAT is going to make her cry?”

Adrien shook his head, “Not really, but if there IS an outfit or something she wants, this will give me the chance to bring it up in casual conversation without it being weird.”

Plagg shook his head, “And you don’t think giving her THAT particular thing is going to give you away?”

“I’ve got it all planned out. This is going to work, Plagg. I’m going to find out the one thing she wants, and make sure she has it by Christmas.” They enjoyed the quiet of the peaceful morning, watching the sky brighten with each passing minute. As a few people began trickling into the courtyard, Plagg disappeared into the warmth of Adrien’s jacket pocket. The kwami smiled to himself, ignoring the familiar jolt from Adrien’s movement. Plagg could feel the increased heartbeat of his holder, no doubt from the anticipation of seeing Pigtails’ reaction.

_ If only the kid would open his eyes, he’d realize that what she wants is him. _

The warmth of the school hit him as he walked inside, making him shiver in reminder of how cold it actually was outside. A loud squeal came from the direction of his homeroom, forcing his feet to move faster. He barely made it up the stairs when Alya came up the other way, dragging a still very sleepy looking Marinette behind her.

He told them brightly, reaching the door at the same time they did, “Good morning girls.”

“Morning Sunshine. LOOK!” Alya told him quickly before practically pushing Marintette through the door before she could do more than lift her hand to wave him.

He walked in behind them, going around Marinette and straight to his seat as she stood there stunned. There was a small smirk on Marinette’s face, a twinkle in her eye at the sight of the gift. He felt his heart swell. Maybe this was it, maybe there was an outfit or something that she really wanted.

Alya nudged her, “Same pink rose. Your admirer strikes again.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, her smirk turning into a shy smile, “I really think you are looking too deeply into this Alya.”

The creole girl snorted, “You aren’t looking deep enough. Open it! We want to know what it is!”

With ease Marinette unwrapped the gift, her eyes widening when she opened the lid of the box. Shaking hands reached into the box, pulling out the onyx designer jacket and holding it up in awe. The onyx was inlaid with the finest pattern of hexagons. The jacket had the addition of silver faux fur at the collar and wrists, and the small gold bell at the top in place of the usual silver zipper tab had been his idea. There was only the slightest hint of green on the jacket, the three large cat paw print buttons that would hold the overlay in place.

“Where the hell did you get that Dupain-Cheng!?”

Marinette’s head whipped around like everyone else’s, straight into the seething blue eyes of the heiress.

“It was a gift Chloe.” Alya snapped, “Why are you so angry?”

Chloe’s gaze went straight to Adrien, making him flinch back, “What happened to, not releasing the jacket to ANYONE under any circumstances, Adrikins?!”

Adrien lifted his hands in surrender, knowing his voice was even despite the nerves rising up from his core, “It wasn’t me Chloe! Father must have made an exception…”

Chloe’s eyes were like ice, boring into him with the fire of a thousand suns that promised retribution. She huffed angrily, rolling her eyes before turning her furious gaze towards Marinette, “The line hasn’t been released to ANYONE, and THAT jacket in particular is the first that was co-designed by Adrien. They are only making ten of them.”

Her nostrils flared, casting another dirty look at Adrien, “They aren’t even being officially released to the fashion world for another month. You better find out whoever gave you that because whoever it is, probably sold his soul to Gabriel Agreste himself to get it.”

She turned on her heel and went to her seat, huffing out angrily as she sat down. Marinette hugged the jacket to her chest, eyes wide as she asked hushed, “Is...is that true?”

Adrien stayed silent, knowing her shaking question was directed at him.

“Adrien!” She nearly cried.

He turned to her quickly, faltering under the fear in her eyes, “Yes, it’s true. It was supposed to be a surprise, something to commemorate the heroes of Paris. I… I co-designed the Ladybug one,” he motioned to the jacket in her hands, “and the Chat Noir one.”

She held the jacket out to him, “Take this back, please.”

“No.” He said instantly, gently pushing the jacket back towards her. “Someone special gave you that, and Chloe is right, they probably had to fight tooth and nail to get it,” he smiled genuinely, “I’m glad that one of them is going to our everyday Ladybug. You more than anyone deserve it.”

Her face flushed red, and she held the jacket to her chest, “I… are you sure?”

He nodded, “Of course.” He added it lightly, “Unless you don’t like it, if there is something else from my father’s collections you’d rather have instead,”

“NO!” She turned slightly, holding the jacket protectively, “No I, I want it. You helped design it,” she smiled brightly, “that makes it all the more special.”

His heart fluttered happily, his hand going to the nape of his neck trying to force the heat from rising to his face, “You, really like it?”

She nodded quickly, animatedly firing out questions about the jacket’s design and fabrics. This was one time he was grateful to have been included in the process, so he could actually answer her questions. They were still talking excitedly, the rest of their class not having a clue about the finer details they were discussing, when Miss Bustier walked in to start class.

He reluctantly turned back in his seat, but his heart was filled with pride. The smile didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

…

His gift for day ten the next day was met with a mixed reaction from the beautiful bluenette. She paled at the mere sight of the soft pink diamond heart necklace. It was just a small heart, set in white gold. He wasn’t sure why she was staring at it in horror. He knew for a fact that pink was her favorite color. Yes he’d paid a little more for the clearly visible pink hue of the diamond, but she was more than worth it. He’d spend every cent he had on her if it meant seeing her happy… but he wasn’t actually sure she was happy with the little half carat heart.

She had placed the necklace back in its black velvet pouch, and then into her bag that she held in her lap for the rest of the morning. She didn’t mutter a single word beyond the occasionally squeak of surprise when Alya tried to ask her if she was okay. Her bag never left her sight, and occasionally when he stole a glance at her, her face was tinged pink while a small smile tugged at her lips.

He didn’t know what to think.

It had made him increasingly worried about his gift for day nine. When Marinette pulled out the bracelet, he could have sworn he heard a low growl escape from between her lips. He didn’t think it was THAT bad. He had kept with the white gold theme, and the princess cut diamonds in the tennis bracelet were smaller, but their clarity was flawless. It pained him to hear the way her head thudded heavily against the table.

Despite the second day of squealing and awed reactions from the rest of their class over the jewelry, he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that he wasn’t gaining any traction in finding out what she wanted. In fact, it felt like the opposite was happening. After that first day with the cat plush and poem, it was like he’d headed back in the wrong direction. This just might be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you! 
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	4. Not all that Glitters

He fell facedown on his bed with a groan after his Chinese lesson. All he could think about was Marinette’s lack-luster reactions to the jewelry. What was he doing wrong?

Plagg watched amused, chewing another piece of Camembert when Adrien flipped over, pulling the pillow over his face. His arms laid splayed out at his sides. The kwami decided to take pity on him before the boy could sigh anymore breath out of his lungs.

“Look kid, she liked them. That’s all that matters right?”

Adrien moved the pillow just enough to glare at the cat kwami, “Did she? You didn’t see her reaction again today. She literally growled at the bracelet like it offended her. She didn’t look happy at all.” He let the pillow fall heavily back on his face. What was he going to do? How was he going to manage tomorrow? He had planned to give her a small white gold ring, engraved that said  _ ‘Everyday Ladybug’ _ around the band in his handwriting. He held the pillow tighter to his face, trying to suffocate himself for being an idiot. If she didn’t like the heart or the bracelet, she was going to absolutely HATE the ring.

Plagg pulled the pillow away from him after he groaned again, saying it sternly, “You know Pigtails. Why do you think she kept making faces at the jewelry?”

“Because she didn’t like them, probably.” He answered immediately, “Chloe would always complain about her presents if they weren’t shiny or expensive enough.”

Plagg raised an eyebrow, “THAT is who you are comparing her to?” He scoffed, “Because they are so much alike right?”

Adrien sat up quickly, “They aren’t anything alike! They are practically opposi-” He stilled, kicking himself for being an even bigger idiot than he originally thought. His eyes moved to the lucky charm sitting on his nightstand, a soft smile adorning his face as he reached for it. He ran his thumb over the little beads, thinking back to the lucky charm he’d made for her for her birthday.

“I bet you remember her reaction to the lucky charm you gave her.” Plagg said lightly, watching his holder come to an understanding as he stared at the string of beads.

Adrien nodded, “I do, and I overheard her telling Alya the next day that the lucky charm I gave her was the best gift she had gotten.”

“Because?” Plagg pressed, drawing out the word just to annoy his holder. He grinned in satisfaction, seeing Adrien shoot him a glare.

“Because,” Adrien repeated, “It was something I made, thinking of her. It wasn’t expensive or flashy, it was… from the heart.”

Plagg’s ear twitched suddenly, and he flew straight underneath Adrien’s pillow. Adrien moved to the end of his bed, barely getting to his feet when his father walked in with Nathalie not a step behind him.

“Father.” He said worried.

Gabriel said it point blank, “You never relayed your answer to Nathalie.”

His head tilted slightly in confusion, “About… what?”

“The jacket. The one I agreed to let you gift to, Miss Dupain-Cheng if I recall correctly. What were her thoughts?” Gabriel asked.

He smiled, honestly a little stunned that his father remembered who he was gifting it to, and that he had been serious when he asked him to tell him her opinion. “Yes, I gave the jacket to Marinette. She loved it. We couldn’t stop talking about it all morning.” He explained the short version of what he and Marinette had talked about regarding the jacket. The smallest of smiles appeared on Gabriel’s face for the briefest second, but he’d seen it. He smirked a little, not able to help himself as he put the icing on the cake, “She also, found the nod to Ladybug in the lining.”

Gabriel’s expression showed no visible change, but amusement danced in his eyes, “Did she? I almost knew she would. She gets more impressive by the day. She was a good choice. I look forward to seeing more of her when you make it official.”

He walked out, and Adrien felt his heart soar into his throat. Could happiness overwhelm someone? His legs gave out against the end of the bed and Plagg floated up next to him, saying it slowly, “He… basically said he approves of pigtails… that’s what I heard. Right?”

Adrien could only nod, feeling the building energy in his body waiting to burst out of him. He needed to run.

In seconds his transformation took hold and he practically flew out of his window with the grin of all grins on his face. He circled the whole of Paris a dozen times before he finally began to feel winded, only to get another rush of adrenaline seeing the familiar balcony that was in front of him.

He closed the distance, landing with a soft thump as his heart thundered wilding in his chest as the happiness continued to surge inside of him. He heard the tell-tale signs of Marinette climbing the ladder, his smile widening as the latched open.

And his heart stilled.

Hair rose on the back of his neck, his tail twitching behind him. A chill raced down his spine, causing his legs to shake. He nearly stopped breathing, his body coiled tightly to defend himself. Instinct. It took over the same way when he was facing a particularly nasty akuma. The look of absolute rage in her eyes, coupled with the bright innocent smile on the bluenette’s face, had him taking a step back in fear.

“So, you finally showed up.” She said lightly, lifting herself onto the balcony with an air of calm right before a storm.

He swallowed hard, clearing his throat, “Y-Yeah, I, uhh, wanted to know… if… how you liked… the…”

Her smile widened with each word he’d barely managed to force out, making him stop in his tracks before he could get out the word ‘gift’.

“Gifts?” She pressed, tilting her head to the side still smiling.

He saw her eye twitch and said it calmly, holding his hands up in surrender, “Purrincess,”

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?” She took a hard step towards him and he flailed as he scooted back away from her, “YOU ARE GOING TO STOP BUYING ME JEWELRY RIGHT NOW UNDERSTAND!? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KEEP WASTING YOUR MONEY ON ME!”

“But I, I didn’t even spend that much!” He tried, having the urge to pull his baton just in case the flowerpot near her hand ended up flying towards his face.

Her eyes bulged, “Not THAT much?! The jacket was one thing, I don’t know HOW you pulled that off. Gabriel Agreste has never been a man to let his designs get seen before they are ready. But then the necklace, AND the bracelet back to back?! Are you completely INSANE?”

“So you don’t… like them?” He whispered heartbroken, watching as she threw her arms up into the air.

“OF COURSE I LIKE THEM! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL YOU DUMB CAT!” She yelled exasperated.

He felt some of the tension leave his body, and asked confused, “Then… why are you so angry?”

She stared at him hard, opening her mouth and lifting her finger like she was about to scold him. Before a word was said her mouth closed and her hands went to her face instead, grumbled mutterings coming from between her fingers.

He waited in silence, flinching slightly when her hands fell from her face and she let out a deep sigh. When she looked at him again the fire in her eyes had turned back to a calm ember, and her voice was soft, “I’m not… I mean, I am, but,” she frowned slightly, “I appreciate your gifts kitty I really do but, you shouldn’t be throwing away your money like that, especially not on me.”

He frowned, “I’m not throwing it away, and you deserve beautiful things to match your beautiful heart.” He smiled shyly, “The one inside you, not the necklace one.”

She flashed him a small smile, and he relaxed a little more, “They are beautiful…”

“But?” He pressed, hearing it when she hesitated.

“But no more. No more jewelry. I thought I was going to have a heart attack at school today.” She wrinkled her nose, “You think you are so clever too, princess cut diamonds in the bracelet. I get it.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck to ease his nerves, “Couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m sure you couldn’t.” She shoved his arm playfully, “You aren’t subtle with your little countdown either. Twelve roses, the jacket’s number in the new line is eleven, I’m not sure about how the heart makes ten though, and then nine princess cut diamonds.”

He fidgeted nervously, “Oh, the heart… if i tell you, you’ll probably get mad again.”

She pursed her lips, “You know what. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

He nodded, trying to keep the smile to himself as she cringed. He’d take the secret of that pink diamond to his grave, lest he prematurely meet his demise if she found out. Granted, he hadn’t paid full price for it. Being an Agreste, the fact that he bought it at all was sure to boost sales for the jewelry store, so the owner had happily halved the cost. It was still ten-thousand euros, where the ten for day ten came in, but she didn’t need to know that.

“It wasn’t that much, honest.” He told her, knowing with the look alone that she didn’t believe him. He nudged her slightly, saying it softly, “You do know that if I didn’t have it, I wouldn’t have spent it right? But I do, and really Marinette,”

She looked up at him, surprised by the use of her real name, “you are worth ten times what that jewelry is.”

Her face tinged pink, and he had to let her know, “I do have your gift for tomorrow already though… and that will be the last piece of jewelry, I swear.”

“Chat Noir.” She said sternly.

“It’s not like the other two I promise!” He promised quickly, trying to explain, “The only other person I’ve ever really bought gifts for has… very expensive tastes.” He smiled at her, “But you are nothing like her, and I should have realized sooner that those aren’t even close to the kinds of things that would make you so happy you’d cry.”

Marinette sighed, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“No it’s okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I never meant to.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Marinette leaning her head on his arm. He laid his head gently on hers, just enjoying being in her company when she shivered slightly a few minutes later as the sun began to set.

“Time to get warmed up huh Purrincess?”

She nodded, ignoring the pun in his nickname for her, “Want to come down and warm up for a bit? I’ll make hot chocolate.”

He beamed, his tail flicking out excitedly behind him, “I will NEVER turn down infamous Marinette hot chocolate.”

She rolled her eyes and he followed her into her room. She headed straight for the trapdoor, disappearing into the house. He was more than comfortable in her room by now, and idled by her desk, seeing her sketchbook open. He flipped a few pages, no doubt she had been inspired by the winter season. The designs were beautiful, worthy of any fashion house.

And the idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

He picked up the sketchbook, having every intention of hiding it on the balcony so he could take it home. His sensitive ears picked up her footsteps on the steps and he panicked. If she came back and found the sketchbook gone, she’d probably freak out. He whispered it quickly, opening the sketchbook back to the few pages of winter designs he’d just seen, “Sorry about this princess.”

He grimaced, tearing about ten or so pages of designs out of the book. Thankfully his claw was sharp enough to get a clean cut through them all in a single go. He’d hate to have torn any of them by just ripping them out.

He unzipped the suit as he quickly turned his back, putting the pages flat against his chest inside his suit and zipping himself back up just as she poked her head into the room.

“Got it.” She said happily.

He had a practiced smile on his face, “Great, you’re the best princess.”

She handed him the hot chocolate, eyeing him accusingly, “What’s with that face?”

“Nothing. Can’t I be excited about hot chocolate?” He asked innocently as he took the warm mug from her. She hummed her acceptance of his answer, but continued to eye him warily.

“You’re such a dork Chat Noir.” She finally told him.

He chuckled, but didn’t deny it. He eyed the sketchbook, but as they chatted about their last few days, Marinette didn’t look at it once. When he left a few hours later, he breathed a sigh of relief, touching his chest where the designs were.

If this worked, it would be a Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out soon so don't fret!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	5. Not, Completely Unexpected

He peeked out of his bedroom door, eyeing the large door across the hall. A small black comet zoomed towards him, crashing into his chest before moving back in nearly the same second, "It's clear. He's not in there."

Adrien beamed, rushing out as quickly and quietly as he could. He eyed the foyer below, seeing the Gorilla's back to him. The last thing he needed was to get caught.

He slipped into the Atelier, keeping the door cracked. He saw the stack of portfolio's sitting on his father's desk that he would look at in the morning, and beamed. He slipped the black portfolio with eight of Marinette's designs into a random spot in the stack, stepping back with a wide grin. Plagg gave him a high-five, wearing the same wide grin.

They slipped back out of the Atelier, racing back across the hall without making a sound. He closed his bedroom door slowly, letting out a sigh of relief.

One look at Plagg had them laughing, "This is brilliant kid. THIS, is a gift she just may cry over." His smile turned into a smirk, "You've turned into a regular chat burglar. I'm proud of you."

He chuckled at the pun, "Thanks Plagg. I know Father likes Marinette's designs, but this way he can see just how talented she really is." Adrien told him, letting himself fall happily onto his bed.

Plagg hovered above him, nodding appreciatively, "If this works."

Adrien stared up at his ceiling, his smile falling just the slightest, "Yeah, if it works."

…

Marinette sighed heavily as she walked into the room, seeing the little black box on her desk along with the single pink rose.

He told her trying not to panic, "Good morning Marinette."

She smiled, waving at him, "Gigh, HI! Hi, good… morning, Adrien."

Alya was already bouncing in her seat, waiting impatiently for Marinette to trudge her way up the stairs towards the waiting gift. Marinette held up her hand to Alya before she could say anything, sitting down heavily, "Not an admirer. No, I still don't know who they are all from. Yes, I'm going to open it, give me a second."

Alya beamed, nodding excitedly. He and Nino both turned around to face the bluenette, watching as she opened the box with a lack-luster expression. She opened the little top and her eyes widened. A smile erupted on her face, lifting the white gold band out of its confines.

"Ooooo, a ring this time. LET ME SEE!" Alya begged, leaning over to better see the little band.

Marinette didn't move, staring at the ring with so much genuine emotion in her eyes, he felt his heart trying to claw its way out.

"Stupid cat." She muttered so low he knew no one else had heard her.

He beamed, asking brightly, "You seem to like this one a bit more, right?"

Marinette nodded automatically, a flush rising to her cheeks, "It's… engraved."

Alya shook Marinette's arm, "Let me seeeeeee!"

Marinette giggled, holding the band out to Alya who grinned from ear to ear as she read it out loud, "Everyday Ladybug. That is perfect, whoever it is, they must know we all call you that. It has to be someone who goes to our school."

Alya handed the ring back to her and she put it on right away, smiling down at the way it glinted, "It's so simple, and so, me. I don't think I'll ever take it off."

Adrien turned back around, internally screaming in delight. He eased his desire to take off running again by thrumming his fingers on his knees repeatedly. The grin never leaving his face. He could feel eyes on him and turned slightly, seeing Nino staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked under his breath.

Nino pointed his head in silence towards Marinette, tapping his finger discreetly before pointing at him knowingly. He felt the heat rush to his face, telling him sternly while trying to keep his voice down, "What?! NO!"

Nino hummed, not believing him for a second. His best friend stood and motioned to the door, and he sighed. He stood and followed Nino out, hearing Alya and Marinette simultaneously ask each other where they were going.

They stood just a short ways down from the door, making sure they were out of earshot.

"Spill." Nino said point blank.

"There is nothing to spill." He tried, his hand going to the nape of his neck and Nino pointing it out.

"Yeah sure, that's why you got nervous. You do that everytime you are lying my dude. Now spill it. You are the one leaving all the gifts for Marinette, aren't you?"

He folded under Nino's strong gaze, letting his shoulders slump, "Yeah."

"DUDE!" Nino punched him in the arm excitedly, making him smile a bit before asking, "Do you think she knows?"

"Nah, girls never realize stuff like that." Nino said easily, "Dude, are you going to ask her out?"

"Not yet." He said quickly, "And you can't say anything to her either, or Alya, especially Alya."

"Bro's promise dude, they won't hear a word from me." They fist bumped quickly, and Nino smirked, "So, what is with all the gifts? You know Marinette doesn't care about expensive jewelry or clothes right?"

He nodded, "I know, but I'm planning something big, at least, if it goes through."

Before Nino could say anything, he heard her voice from behind him, "Adrien."

He froze in place, turning slowly to see an expressionless Nathalie standing there.

"N-Nathalie? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

She tapped something on the tablet in her hand before turning it to face him, his heart falling to the floor, "F-Father."

"Adrien. Has she arrived at school yet?"

"She?" He asked, knowing good and well who he was asking about.

"Don't play coy with me, I am not in the mood. Yes or no." Gabriel snapped.

"Yes. She's here." He said quickly. Nathalie turned without needing to be prompted, walking into the classroom. He and Nino followed quickly, hearing his Father addressing her, "Miss Dupain-Cheng. I'd like to schedule a meeting with you this afternoon once you get out of school, if you have no previous engagements."

"N-No, no sir I don't, have plans I mean. I can meet with you. C-Can I ask, what this is about?" Marinette hurried to get out, her eyes not leaving the tablet.

"That will be discussed during our face to face. It is a discussion I'd rather have in private. I also prefer to meet with you as soon as possible. If you would be so inclined, simply come to the mansion with Adrien afterschool." Gabriel told her.

Marinette nodded immediately, "Yes, yes sir. I'll be there."

"Very good. Nathalie."

Nathalie turned the tablet towards him, and his father spoke harsher, "Step outside."

He moved automatically, hearing the light click of Nathalie's heels behind him. She closed the door, and his father told him without so much as blinking, "I do not appreciate you sneaking someone's work into my office for them. If she has to go through backward and manipulative ways to get her work seen by me,"

"It wasn't her!" He yelled instantly, "It was me! I stole her designs and slipped them into your office! She had nothing to do with it! She didn't even know I had done it!"

Gabriel watched him in silence, waiting until he could practically feel his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots.

"Enjoy these last few days with your friends. After winter break, you won't be returning."

"But father,"

The screen went dark and he felt the sting in his eyes. Nathalie touched his shoulder once before walking away, not offering any other form of comfort.

The bell rang, startling him out of his stupor. He moved mechanically, walking back into the room slowly. Nino asked before anyone else could, "Dude? What…"

"He's, he's taking me out of school… after winter break." He whispered into the silent room, feeling the sting in his eyes.

"WHAT!" Multiple voices shouted all at once in varying states of shock and anger.

"He can't do that!" Nino yelled.

Adrien could barely move, feeling like he'd been thrown into a frozen lake. A thousand shards of ice pierced him from every direction, every breath in or out ripped through his chest. He felt like he was drowning, drowning with no way out.

"NO HE CAN'T!" Marinette screamed, slamming her hand on the desk, an inferno blazing in her eyes, "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT!"

He looked away from her, the guilt eating at him, "I… did."

Marinette was already shaking her head in denial, "You couldn't possibly have,"

"I did something… for the person leaving you the gifts." He admitted, seeing Nino deflate before asking, "Bro, what did you do?"

"I'm so sorry Marinette." He said, feeling his throat tighten uncomfortably with unshed tears, "I stole some of your designs, and put them in a portfolio and snuck them into my father's office. It was supposed to be a surprise, I didn't think he'd overreact this way I…"

Marinette slowly sat back into her seat, "You… you did what? Why, why would you do that!?"

"I thought I was helping." He whispered.

Marinette put her head in her hands, saying it clearly, "I'm going to murder him. He is going to fix this. He should have never pulled you into his mess. I'm not going to let him be the reason you get taken out of school!"

Adrien told her quickly, "Marinette, I wanted to do it."

"Him." Alya said, looking between them quickly, "You know who is sending you the gifts? Both of you!?"

Marinette stilled, but said it before he could, "I have my suspicions."

"Yes I know who's behind the gifts." Adrien told her, catching Marinette's eyes, "It's not his fault. It's mine. I'm the one who did it."

"NO! It's not fair!" She moved like she was going to say something else, but Miss Bustier walked in to start the day, saving him from her ire. Nino wrote him a note halfway through class, asking simply, 'She doesn't actually know, does she?'

He shook his head, and Nino wrote it next to his question, 'Sorry bro.'

He flashed Nino a small smile, but couldn't manage more than that.

For the rest of the day, Marinette didn't speak another word to him, and could barely make eye contact. He waited for her at the bottom of the steps when school was over, catching her eyes for the shortest second before she looked away. She walked down the steps towards him, not saying a word as they walked to where the Gorilla was waiting for them. He opened the car door for her, hearing her mutter a near silent thank you before sliding in.

The ride to the mansion was stifling, and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to her, seeing her turning to him, both of them saying it at the same time, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" They asked together sounding equally confused before smiling at each other.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He told her quickly, "I really did… I thought I was helping."

"I know, and it's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was wrong of me." Marinette told, staring down at her pink gloved hands. He put his black gloved hand over hers, shaking his head.

"Thank you, for being upset for me, but this was something I did. It's my fault."

She squeezed his hand, but stayed silent. He could tell by the set of her shoulders that she had in no way let this go. He would have been more surprised if she had.

The car came to a stop in front of the mansion, determination glinting in her eyes as she glanced over at him. She was rushing up the steps before he had a chance to get out of the car. He barely made it a step inside when he saw Nathalie leading her to the Atelier.

"Adrien, you can go to your room. The lessons for the afternoon have been cancelled." Nathalie told him as she led Marinette towards his father's office, "Your father would like a word with you once he's done meeting with Marinette."

He didn't get a chance to respond before the Atelier door closed them in, leaving him standing there in hollow silence.


	6. On the right track

"I'm sorry, what?"

Marinette blinked, staring at the stoic expression etched onto Gabriel Agreste's face. There was no way she had heard him correctly. It was impossible. He couldn't have really said…

"As a trial run of course, while you are in school. The designs of yours that Adrien managed to sneak into my set of portfolios for potential interns, not only immediately caught my eye, but is exactly the sort of change I'm leaning towards. It is bold and expressive, and it was clear by your notes, that you have clearly thought out why certain aspects of each outfit was designed in that particular fashion. I wish to offer you the internship starting in January."

She felt herself sway slightly, her heart hammering against her chest. "M-Mister Agreste I-I'm honored that you want to offer the internship to me but, surely there are others that were more qualified,"

"Of course there were." He said flatly, placing his arms gingerly behind his back, "They are textbook examples of my work and style. Yours were the only original works in the entire stack." He huffed, "If I wanted someone who could copy my work, I'd look at my competitors."

She stayed silent, waiting for him to take it back, but Gabriel Agreste was not a man known for making jokes.

She gathered her Ladybug courage and stood a little taller, voice firm as though she was standing face to face with an akuma, "I'd love the opportunity to work with you Mister Agreste, it would be an honor."

A flash of a smile showed on his face, one she wasn't quite sure she had actually seen.

"Very good then. I'll have Nathalie draw up the paperwork for you, and have you,"

"On one condition." She finished, interrupting him.

He went silent, a definitive frown forming as cold eyes peered into the depths of her soul, "Condition. I don't believe I offered the chance to negotiate."

"I don't believe you will want to turn me down." She told him, holding his eyes without a hint of fear. He lifted his face slightly, seemingly impressed.

"You do realize I could have anyone. You could walk out of that door, and a dozen others would be readily able to replace you before you even begin."

She stood her ground, "I do, but you won't. You said it yourself, if you wanted a copy of you, you'd have your pick, but you chose me. You want me because I'm different, and as much as I want this, I will walk away if you refuse to even listen to me."

Determined stares stayed locked on the other, both refusing to yield first. A smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth, and he told her amused, "It takes an exceptionally rare person to stand up to someone like me."

"Thank you." She said, smiling without faltering. He nodded, asking lightly, "What is your condition?"

There wasn't a second of hesitation in her voice, "Let Adrien stay in school."

"One has nothing to do with the other." He said flatly, clearly trying to dismiss the subject.

"It has everything to do with it. Adrien was just trying to help a friend, even if my designs were stolen from my sketchbook,"

"He STOLE them from you?!" Gabriel roared, "NATHALIE!"

She back tracked quickly as Nathalie walked into the room, trying to explain, "No! No I mean, yes but,"

"Get my son in here now." Gabriel told Nathalie, not letting her finish.

The second Nathalie disappeared she tried again, "Adrien would have never taken them without a good reason! He is the most genuinely kind and caring person I've ever met! He would never do anything that would hurt someone else! You punishing him for helping a friend is wrong, and he doesn't deserve to get taken out of school! Being isolated in this house for having a beautiful heart and gentle soul," her hands shook at her sides, seeing the clear shock on Gabriel's face, "he is your son. Don't you understand even a little how much that would hurt him? How much it DOES hurt him? That he feels like he has to do things in secret behind your back just to help a friend because he thinks you won't approve?"

Her voice shook in her anger, but the words rang true, and she knew that Gabriel knew she was serious, "I'd rather watch my dream of being a designer be burned to the ground, than have to watch him suffer another day by being forced to leave school."

"Marinette…"

She whipped around, her face flaming. Adrien was staring at her with a look so tender she thought she would melt on the spot. "You, really mean that?"

The anger in her voice was instantly replaced by reassurance for the handsome blonde that had stolen her heart, "Of course I mean it."

Gabriel cleared his throat, instantly getting both teens attention. "I do not approve of stealing the designs of others Adrien. For any reason. Should it ever, ever happen again,"

"It won't, I swear!" Adrien said quickly, "I promise Father, I would never have taken them with malicious intent. No one else saw them." He looked at Marinette, making sure she understood that he would never have let her work get stolen by anyone, "No one, just me and my father."

Marinette smiled at him, receiving one of the bright, genuine smiles he so rarely gave in return. Gabriel watched the exchange, clearly seeing the connection between his son and the talented designer.

"I'd be a fool to let you slip through my fingers." He stated, catching their attention again. My son would be a fool to let her slip through his fingers. "I'll meet your condition with one of my own."

Marinette's eyes widened, starting to sound nervous, "Y-Yes sir?"

Gabriel waved Adrien forward, waiting until he stood at the young designer's side before saying it, "I want you to work with my son on a few pieces to be ready for spring. I'm sure he told you that he collaborated on the jacket you received."

Adrien did his best to not fidget nervously, hoping his father wouldn't give him away. If he mentioned that 'Adrien' was the one who had gifted her the jacket, Chat Noir would have A LOT of explaining to do.

Marinette nodded, her eyes twinkling, "It's beautiful, I love it. The nod the Ladybug was perfect, and it is the perfect way to show that you can't have one without the other."

Gabriel nodded his head in appreciation. "The collaboration on the jackets was the first time Adrien really gave his opinion, rather forcefully."

Adrien cleared his throat lightly, but Gabriel continued without missing a beat, "The original designs had been lacking, even in my opinion, but his insight is what made them what they are. However this time, I want a full collaborative project between the two of you. You can come up with as many or as few designs as you wish, but if successful," he stared between the two of them, "Not only will I ensure that your internship becomes permanent, until the time you are old enough that I can officially hire you as a designer Marinette," he looked pointedly at his son, "but, you and I will revisit your schedule, and perhaps make more downtime available to do with as you wish."

He watched them simultaneously light up, two beacons side by side burning so brightly he didn't know how it was possible to not be blinded by them, "REALLY!?"

He nodded, watching them shine their light on each other as they turned to hug each other fiercely. "There are a few of these I'd like to discuss with you currently Marinette, if you have a moment more to indulge me."

She nodded enthusiastically, and when Adrien stepped back still smiling ear to ear, he said it plainly, "You should be involved in this conversation, input is one thing, truly designing is another."

They talked about seven of the eight designs that had been given to him, the last one being put aside simply because it was far too close to what Emilie's wedding dress looked like.

When Adrien walked out of the Atelier with her almost three hours later to take her home, Marinette felt like she was walking on cloud nine. She hadn't stuttered around him once as they continued to happily talk about the designs in the car, sitting there long after the Gorilla had parked.

Adrien had her hands in both of his, not realizing when they had gotten so close that their knees were touching. Their faces were inches from each other, green eyes lost in a sea of blue, bluebell eyes trapped in the piercing green.

"Marinette, I…"

"Adrien, I…"

They both flushed pink, smiling shyly at each other. He felt himself moving first, being pulled to her by an ethereal force that had no equal. Her long lashes fluttered closed, her nose brushing his as his eyes began to close.

Gorilla cleared his throat, forcing them apart as a spark of static jumped between their lips. Marinette's hand went to her mouth at the same time he lifted his hand to his own lips. They caught each other's eyes and laughed softly. Adrien leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, whispering it lovingly, "Good night Marinette."

She returned the gesture, a blush adorning her cheeks, "Good night Adrien."

As she disappeared into the bakery, he slumped back against the seat with a happy hum, his hand going to his cheek. For having lost some ground with the other gifts, he knew for certain that he was back on track now. He would figure out what she wanted for Christmas. He was sure of it.


	7. A square has four sides

Chat Noir sat a few rooftops away from the familiar balcony, smiling at the soft fairy lights shining brightly. It had only been an hour or so since he'd dropped her off, but already he missed the warmth that came from being at her side.

"Chat Noir?"

He startled, his hand flying to his heart, only relaxing when he saw her, "Ladybug, what are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I was going to ask you the same thing. It's late, and cold. Shouldn't you be home?"

He smirked, "Shouldn't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was too wound up, so thought I might as well take a run around to make sure everything was quiet."

He chuckled, "Great minds think alike." He patted the edge of the roof next to him, and she sat down, staring at him curiously. "What?"

"Something is… different about you." She grabbed his face between her hands, turning it back and forth as he smiled brightly.

"Finally noticing my good looks, huh m'lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she stared deeper into his eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Uh, m'lady?" He whispered after a while when she continued to say nothing. She blinked, moving her hands away quickly as a soft flush appeared at the edge of her mask.

"S-Sorry Kitty, your eyes just reminded me of…. never mind. It's nothing. I must just be tired."

He frowned, "Are you sure? I thought you said you were wound up?"

She shook her head back and forth quickly, "I was, I am, it's… complicated."

He hummed, offering slowly, "You can talk to me you know." He saw the way she fidgeted with her fingers, eyes cast down towards the streets instead of the sky. "If you don't that's okay, but I'm here for you. Always."

She said it into the silence when it threatened to overwhelm them, "I think the boy I like… may actually… like me back."

He smiled, a genuine smile that came easily. A few months ago, it would have been the end of him to hear her utter those words, but now, knowing where his own heart lies, he wanted nothing more than to see his beloved partner happy. "That doesn't sound too complicated. In fact it sounds purr-fect."

She covered her face with her hands, "I swear he almost kissed me tonight Chat Noir, and I wanted to kiss him too but…"

The sadness lingering in her words had his ears flickering towards her, "But?"

"Have you ever felt like, your heart was torn between two people, both who are equally amazing but for different reasons?" She asked instead of answering him.

His gaze immediately went towards the gently lit up balcony, "I did."

She turned to him quickly, "Did?"

He nodded, looking at her briefly with a smile before looking back towards the balcony, "It took me a while to admit it, that the love I felt towards someone who wasn't you, was real and warm and, everything I had ever been looking for. It happened slowly, no big romantic gestures or declarations…" his smile softened, "but one day it just hit me, the way the light became a shadow to her brightness. In that moment there was no one else but her, and I knew that the love I have for you comes from a bond that can never be broken."

He grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together, "But the love I have for her, is the love I want to last a lifetime."

Her hand squeezed his, her voice thick with emotion, "You really are amazing, you know that?"

He smirked, hoping she didn't notice the heat rising to his cheeks, "Not half as amazing as you bugaboo."

The bells of Notre Dame began to chime, making Ladybug sigh, "I better get going."

He stood as she did, having every intention of circling just to make his way back to the bakery. "Me too. Have a good night m'lady."

"Have a good night Chat Noir."

They leapt away in opposite directions, Chat Noir losing sight of Ladybug and waiting for just a few minutes before back tracking towards the bakery. As long as the fairy lights were on, it meant that Marinette was still awake. When he happily jumped down into the familiar space, her trapdoor opened instantly.

"I hope I didn't wake the fair purrincess."

She rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face, "No, just up sketching. Come inside, it's too cold tonight to hang out on the balcony."

He beamed, tail swishing behind him happily. Dropping down into the warmth of the room, he let out a happy sigh, asking her quickly, "So, how did you like the gift today?"

She froze mid-step towards her desk, turning on her heel and glaring daggers at him, "I nearly forgot about that."

He immediately took a step back, trying to eye any source that would cause bodily harm to her, or himself. "I know you said no more jewelry…"

"The ring was beautiful, my favorite of the three you gave me actually." She said with a harshness in her tone, despite the compliment. He already had a feeling he knew why she was so angry.

"Don't be mad Purrincess…" he started but she poked him in the chest hard.

"Don't you try to 'purrincess' me. You shouldn't have EVER dragged Adrien into our bet, you nearly got him taken out of school! You should have seen the look on his face when he walked into class after talking to his father, and if that wasn't enough…" she held his eyes, her barely controlled anger simmering beneath the surface, "the most honest guy I have ever met LIED FOR YOU! You are the only person who has ever had access to my sketchbook long enough to actually take anything out of it."

She poked him in the chest again when he sighed, "I didn't mean to drag him into it, I never thought,"

"That's the problem." She said a little calmer, "You aren't the one who was nearly affected by it, Adrien was. You don't use him or anyone else anymore, got it?"

"He wanted to help," he told her, seeing her instantly shake her head.

"Adrien will do anything to help a friend, don't be a bad influence on him and let him do things that will get him locked in that house more than he already is." She suddenly hugged him tightly, telling him softer as though her anger had completely passed, "Thank you though, for going that far for me. Gabriel Agreste liked my designs, and he offered me an internship. I don't know if I would have ever had the courage to turn in my raw designs like that to him. So thank you, the internship wouldn't have been possible without you."

He hugged her back when his shock wore off, closing his eyes as happy flutters sent pleasant tingling throughout his entire body, "You're welcome princess. I'd do anything for you, you know?"

She smiled up at him, and his heart did a gentle flip. "And really all I did was get the designs to him, you got the internship on your own talent."

"But he wouldn't have ever seen them if it wasn't for you. Take some of the credit." She pressed, making him smile happily.

Their eyes stayed focused on one another, the intimacy of their closeness not lost to either of them. Chat Noir pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. His thumb grazed her cheek, hearing the way her breath hitched at the soft brush of leather. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his hand, making the loud thrumming of his heart in his ears drown out the rest of the world.

Trapped in their own world, he asked her softly, "Are you sure you don't want to just, tell me what you want?"

Her hand covered his where it rested on her face, bluebell eyes gazing deeply into the sea of green. "It's a fantasy," she admitted, "something I've played up in my own head a hundred thousand times and…" she stepped back, glancing towards the collage of pictures on her wall, "I'm not, even sure anymore."

She smiled sadly, facing him again, "You sure you don't want to just tell me what YOU want?"

He smirked, but the sadness in her eyes stopped it from being truly happy, "Even if I told you, you'd never believe me."

"Try me." She challenged.

It came out easily, "Once I win the bet and know what you want first." He winked, making her roll her eyes.

"You aren't going to win."

"I have six days left, purrincess. You underestimate me." The familiar banter broke the tension between them, that fluttering pit in his stomach finally calming.

"Marinette! Don't stay up too late!" Sabine suddenly called from downstairs.

Marinette responded quickly, "I won't! Good night, I love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart!"

He told her in a whisper, "I better go, I don't want to keep you."

She followed him up the ladder, but didn't step onto the balcony, "Good night princess, sleep well."

She smiled, "Good night Kitty." He vaulted off, and she whispered it into the night as he disappeared, "What are you doing to me Chaton."

Closing the latch, she let herself fall face first in bed. As she drifted into a restless sleep, her dreams were filled with the choices standing before her.

The sun, or the moon?

…

The loud groan that escaped him had his best friend chuckling at his expense, "Dude, what is the big deal? She got your dad to back down."

"That's not the point. He offered her an internship and in the same breath was ready to take it away because of me. I know that being a designer is her dream. I don't want her to risk losing everything trying to help me." Adrien explained, leaning back against the locker and banging his head once.

Nino chuckled again, putting his books back now that the day was over, "Look at it this way my man, you'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

"Without a doubt." He said quickly, seeing Nino smirk, "So maybe, and hear me out, she is willing to do the same."

Adrien let his head fall back against the lockers again, "I don't want her to, and besides, she helps all of her friends. She's just amazing that way."

Nino snickered under his breath as Adrien moved to his bag, pulling out the small box and pink rose.

Adrien walked over and easily put in Marinette's locker combination, setting the box and rose down gently inside. Nino shook his head, "What did you get her this time?"

He smirked, "Nothing, it's just a note. Her gift was delivered to her house a few hours ago, right after we got back from lunch."

"AHA!"

The boys both jumped, seeing an extremely elated Alya pointing at them, "I knew it! I knew it had to be you!"

"Me? Me who?" Adrien tried, Nino facepalming, "Dude."

Alya grinned, stepping over to them, "That little ring gave you away, 'Everyday Ladybug', that had your name written all over it, even after you covered yourself with the jacket. I actually believed you when Chloe seemed to buy your story. When there wasn't a gift on her desk this morning, and you so happened to be absent because of the photoshoot, I started suspecting you again."

Adrien knew there was no getting around this one, and let out a heavy sigh, "Promise you won't say anything to her Alya, please. She can't know that the gifts are from me."

Alya squealed, rushing up and hugging him tightly, "You are going to make her the happiest person in the world Sunshine!"

He smiled, staring at her locker "I hope so, so far none of these gifts seem to be working."

Nino explained at Alya's curious look in his direction, "He's trying to make her cry."

Alya beamed, "Oh that is easy." She reached into her bag, grabbing a bright red bow and placing it on his head, "There. Like I said, easy."

Nino snickered out loud, not even trying to hide his laughter. Adrien frowned, pulling the bow off of his head as he looked between them, "I don't get it. Am I missing something?"

Alya chuckled, "Oh Sunshine, you are too cute. I promise I won't say anything to her, but do you really want to make her cry?"

Adrien nodded, but made sure she understood, "Not a bad cry, a happy cry."

Alya took Nino by the hand, pulling him with her out of the locker room, "Trust me on this Sunshine. It will make sense eventually. Keep the bow. You are going to need it."

Adrien watched them disappear, Nino giving him a quick thumbs up before disappearing with Alya. Staring down at the red bow in his hand, he frowned again. What was Alya getting out?

The only way putting a bow on his head would make Marinette cry, would be if she started crying of laughter. He tucked the bow away in his bag, hearing a muffled voice, "Dang that stupid cat, Maman said they dropped off really big...EEP!"

He saw her skid to a stop, her arms flailing as she tried to slow her momentum before she could crash into him. He caught her in reflex as her balance shifted towards him. "Whoa, careful there, what's the hurry?"

"Hurry? Hurry, there's no hurry, why would I be in a hurry?" She asked quickly, taking a step back away from him as a fierce blush spread onto her face. "H-How, how was the photoshoot?"

He smiled shyly, watching her nearly trip again as she flitted past him to get to her locker, "It was okay. I'd rather be at school though."

He watched her eyes light up, seeing the small box and rose. It made his heart feel like it was flying, watching her smiling into the soft pink petals. She opened the box and took out the note, making him ask, "Oh, I almost thought I missed you getting your gift today since they had been coming in the morning. What does that one say?"

She shot him a small smile, "It's a small map, with an X over the bakery. I guess my real gift is there."

He didn't get a chance to respond before she told him, "Adrien, you know who is leaving the gifts, right?"

He hesitated and she told him, "Please, promise you won't go out of your way to help him again. I know he meant well, but I don't want you to get in trouble." She closed her locker, asking in the same breath, "You helped him get the jacket too, didn't you?"

He didn't want to lie to her, "Yeah."

The question slipped out of her before she could stop it, "How do you know him? He's not exactly… your average friend."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the way she said it, like she was sharing some big secret with him. "No, he's not. I don't know him too well," he started slowly, wanting to be as truthful as possible even though there was no getting around some lies while his identity was at stake, "but I know you, and everything you do for everyone else. I was happy to help give a little to the girl who gives everything for everyone else. It was the least I could do."

Marinette blushed crimson, shifting nervously in place, "Th-Thanks Adrien. You're… you're sweet."

He felt himself blushing at the little comment, meaning so much more to him coming from her than the hundreds of comments he'd gotten all his life about his looks.

A loud crash from outside, followed by screaming had them both instantly on edge. Adrien didn't want to leave her, and he could tell that she didn't want to leave him either. They said it determined at the same time, "Let's find you somewhere to hide."

"I'll be fine." They said together, realizing that the other wasn't going to let them go without a fight.

"The bakery." Marinette said as Adrien said, "Your house."

They nodded, dashing through the now mostly empty school. Adrien took her hand the second they stepped outside, both of them looking around wildly trying to keep an eye out for the akuma. The bakery was within sight when they heard a piercing wail that sounded awfully familiar, "ADRIEEEEEEEEEN!"

His heart fell, eyes going wide as he turned on the spot, pushing Marinette behind him.

She grabbed his arm instantly, "No, let's get out of here!"

His hand slipped into hers as she pulled him away from the sound of the akuma still screeching his name. He didn't know why this akuma was after him, but when a burst of black and purple energy shot right past him and Marinette, he told her quickly, "Marinette, we should separate, that way you can get away!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She said without looking back at him. Another blast of power whizzed past them, and Marinette made a sudden sharp turn, pulling them into an alley.

Her breathing was coming out rapidly, her hands going to the sides of her head, "Oh god what do I do…"

"Marinette, it's okay, just go. I'd rather you be safe,"

"I'd rather you be safe!" She said loudly, staring into his eyes in a way that pulled at his heart. He'd seen that look before, the look that said she wasn't going to back down. The look that set fire inside a sea of blue, a look that said nothing would stop her.

She took a step back away from him, hearing the akuma still trying to find him. "I trust you Adrien. I trust you more than anyone else in the world," a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "Well, except Chat Noir."

His eyes widened, "What do you,"

"I can get you somewhere safe, but I need you to trust me." She told him, almost pleading before screwing her eyes shut, "Tikki, spots on!"

His back hit the wall of the alley as a burst of pink magic enveloped her, revealing the only other girl who had ever touched his heart, "Ladybug. You...Marinette you're Ladybug."

She blushed but nodded, pulling her yoyo and putting her arm around his waist, "We can talk about this later, but for now we need to get you away from this akuma. Chat Noir will be able to keep it busy until I get back."

She was barely throwing her yoyo when he told her, "M'lady wait!"

Her footing slipped, letting go of him like he had electrocuted her. Her eyes widened, staring at him in shock, "Adrien, wh- what did you just call me?"

His voice came out lovingly, "M'lady." She took a small step back away from him and he called the transformation, "Plagg, claws out!"


	8. Call it a tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Last chapter is here! A big thank you to my beta's JuliaFC and RoseHealer for helping me really round out this chapter and for helping me find the motivation to finish!
> 
> Etoile, you are one of the most special, most precious friends I have ever made. You are my soeur de coeur in every possible way. Thank you for always making me smile, and helping me to want to be a better writer. Je t'adore! I hope you enjoyed this little gift my sister. Thank you, for just being you.
> 
> Enjoy!^-^

"M'lady?"

She blinked, breaking out of her stupor. She turned to look at her partner, seeing his fist being held out towards her. "Pound it?" He tried

A shaking fist made its way to his, neither of them giving the now de-akumatized Lila another glance as she stormed off. Apparently she was angry at the rumor that Adrien was the one leaving gifts for Marinette. The pigtailed heroine would have vehemently denied such a rumor had she heard it before, but knowing now who was behind the mask… she knew how true it actually was.

He asked with a frown, his ring and her earrings both giving off their first warnings, "Can we talk, please?"

She nodded, "O-Of course. Let's… my…"

"I'll follow you." He said, giving her a small smile that she couldn't return. Her mind was racing through a hundred scenarios, turning all of her once pleasant hopes and dreams into spiraling shouts of failure and sinister nightmares. She raced home, hearing Chat Noir only a few steps behind her. They dropped into the same alley near the bakery where their world had changed forever.

They de-transformed, feeding their suspiciously quiet kwami's in silence.

Adrien's phone began to ring, startling them both. He answered it quickly, catching the bluebell eyes he'd come to love more than once, "Yes Nathalie?"

Marinette held the piercing green gaze, his eyes soft and full of worry as he answered a question she didn't hear, "Yes I'm fine. Marinette was with me so we ran and hid at the bakery." He was only quiet for a second, "If it's all right, I'd rather just stay here for now. I don't have anything scheduled for the afternoon anyways."

The look of relief on his face warmed her heart, as did the way light danced in his eyes as his smile reached them. She reached out and took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. Sunshine poured out of him as he lifted their entwined hands and held them at his chest, "I'm not sure, I'll text you if anything changes, but I won't leave Marinette's side. Not for anything."

She smiled brighter at his tender words, spoken more as a promise to her than to Nathalie, and she knew their meaning perfectly.

Her fear about the consequences of revealing herself as Ladybug, and subsequently finding out that the love of her life was her partner, disappeared the way morning pushed back the night. Feeling the way his heart beat wildly underneath her hand, she stepped closer to him.

"Yes I understand. Bye Nathalie, thank you."

He hung up the phone, asking her softly, "Are you oka-" she stood on her toes and kissed him softly, cutting him off mid sentence. When she pulled back before he could react, he knew his eyes had blown wide open.

"I-I… I thought… you…" she giggled at his stammering, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Had a boy in my heart already?" She nodded, seeing the flicker of pain in his eyes, "I do. He's been there since the day I met him. No one else has ever come close to meaning as much to me as he has… except one." She cupped his cheek, knowing he could feel the way her hand shook when he put his hand over hers to still it, "My brave, reckless, pun loving partner who liked to visit my balcony, and who made his way into my heart despite trying not to let myself fall in love with him."

"Really?" He asked breathless even though he hadn't moved an inch. He blinked in shock as she nodded, her eyes pulling him in the way they had that night in the car.

"The day he gave me his umbrella, despite how awful I was to him, he sparked something magical inside of me. Something that only grew with every act of kindness, and in the way he protected his friends with courage to match the bravest heroes." His face flushed at her tender words, but she only continued to smile, "The more I saw who he really was, the deeper my love became until I found myself lost in the green of his eyes, wanting nothing more than to share in his sunlight."

"Me." He whispered at the revelation, "I'm the boy?"

She was barely nodding again when he closed the distance. Lifting her up at the waist in his excitement, he started spinning her around as bubbling laughter escaped into the chilled air. Before he knew it, he became lost in the sea of her eyes, his smile so big it hurt his cheeks. Her forehead touched his as he held her up off the ground, and he stopped trying to hold back the ever rising emotions.

A single crack in the dam was all it took before he was kissing her as though it was his last act on this earth. And she responded in full. The world could have crumbled around them. The sky could have been split by fire. Ice could have risen from the blanket of snow that covered the Parisian streets, and he wouldn't have noticed a thing.

The instant their lips touched, his world became the beautifully kind hearted girl in his arms. The girl he didn't want to let go of, not for another second.

Reluctantly he set her down with a pout, and seeing his forlorn expression she giggled again. "Let's go mon minou." She took his hand and started walking, letting him revel in the shockwaves still tearing through his being.

The second they entered the bakery, Sabine smiled at them in relief, asking if they were all right before hugging them both tightly. Tom appeared a moment later, lifting them both up in a simultaneous hug before letting them go upstairs. Adrien and Marinette were unknowingly trapped in their own minds, thinking about the past year, about everything that had happened. All the heartache they could have spared the other. All the times Chat Nor had sacrificed himself for Ladybug. All the times Ladybug had put herself in danger to stop Chat Noir from getting hurt.

Guilt ate at their hearts as they ascended the stairs. The kiss lingering like electricity on their lips.

"OH MY GOD!" Marinette screeched, causing him to jump back in surprise before rushing up the last few steps towards her.

"Marinette what's wrong!?" He reached out to touch her arm in comfort when she swiveled in place and stared at him in shock, "YOU!"

He blinked confused, "Me? What did I do?"

She pointed to the giant rolls of fabric spread around her room, six of them to be exact, without ever taking her eyes off of him, "I can't take these!"

He jutted out his lower lip, "Why? You said no more jewelry… and you said the other day that these were the fabrics you were going to need but that you'd have to wait to buy..."

Her eyes widened in horror, realizing it, "OH MY GOD IT WAS YOU! YOU… YOU…" she stuttered to form words, her face flaming in seconds.

He felt himself tensing up, getting ready to get another round of Marinette anger directed at him when she suddenly covered her face in her hands, "Of course it was you. God, I'm an idiot. It should have been obvious from the jacket alone."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, staring down at his feet.

Familiar black ballet flats filled his vision seconds before he was being pulled into a crushing hug. "Don't be sorry. Thank you, thank you for the fabric, and the jewelry, and the jacket." She pulled back, smiling softly. "And for the little notes, and all the roses." She looked over at her desk, and his heart did a wonderfully happy flip seeing the little black cat. "And for my Kitten Noir."

She cupped his face in her hands, staring at him a bit more seriously, "But please, PLEASE, stop spending your money on me."

"But I want to…" he said trying not to sound like a whiny toddler, and probably failing by the amused smirk on her face.

She gently tapped his nose once, "Silly Kitty, money isn't going to help you win the bet you know. You trying to buy me the world isn't what I want."

He had almost forgotten all about the bet, and smirked as the words came easily, "You could just tell me what you want, and then I wouldn't have to buy you the world."

She rolled her eyes, "You have given me enough. I don't need anythi-"

"Need and want are two different things, and you said there IS something you want." He reminded her, giving her his best Chat Noir grin. She groaned, knowing what was coming, "So tell me Purrincess, and I'll stop trying to buy you the world."

She gave him her Ladybug stare, smirking as she raised an eyebrow, "Are you admitting defeat?"

"Never." Came his instant response, leaning into her until their noses were almost touching.

The sudden closeness had them both pulling back, trying to hide the fierce blushes on their faces. Plagg zipped out of Adrien's shirt and huffed, "Oh please, not this again. You've already kissed, can't you get over it!?"

"Plagg! Let them adjust!" Tikki scolded as she flew out of Marinette's purse, noting the way their holders couldn't even look at each other now.

Plagg crossed his arms, "I let them have their moment in the alley, and now we are back to nervous silence. You are tired of it too, you just don't want to say it out loud."

Tikki groaned in annoyance, peering around the room and noticing the small box on the chaise. A distraction, that's what they needed, "What's that Marinette?"

Marinette looked over to the chaise and saw the box that Tikki was floating over to. Plagg snickered in Adrien's ear, "The Princess is about to get mad again."

Adrien moved too late, "Wait!"

The box popped open under Marinette's sure hand and revealed the slight gleam of its contents. She lifted one up and turned back to him, "A-Are these…"

His hand flew to the back of his neck, feeling the heat radiate into his hand, "y-yeah… but if you don't want them I can get you something els-"

"NO!" She hugged the sketchbook to her chest and he chuckled at the horror plastered on her face at the mere thought that he was going to take them.

"Didn't you just tell me to stop buying you things M'lady?" He asked with a grin.

She held the professional fashion sketchbook protectively, turning it away from him, "After these. You can stop buying things after these."

"If I had known a sketchbook would get this reaction, I'd have tried it days ago." He tried, seeing her smirk.

"As much as I have always wanted one, and will fully put these to use, it's not enough to make me cry, Minou." She said quickly, making him sigh.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so determined?"

They held stares until they started to laugh, Adrien saying it first, "Have we really been this blind all this time?"

She nodded, finally placing the sketchbook back down into the box of five. "Miraculous magic does that apparently."

He took a small step towards her, still smiling, "That made us trapped in a, a…"

"Love-square." She ventured shyly, her stomach fluttering happily when he nodded.

"At least now we don't have that to blind us anymore." He said, watching as she fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"Since, uh, um, I mean, if you want, we could... play with each other?" She said hurriedly, not noticing how his face flamed at her choice of words. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, m'lady, I don't think…"

"AHHH! NO! NO I MEAN, video games! Mecha Strike!" She crumpled in on herself in her embarrassment. Kneeling in front of her, he ran his hand over her beautiful dark hair in comfort, the way his mother used to do for him.

"I know what you meant Bugaboo." He whispered, waiting until she looked up at him to smile.

"I'm so sorry Adrien, I'm a mess." She buried her face in her hands and he moved them gently, letting his Chat Noir courage fuel his actions.

"You've got to be kitten me, bugaboo. You don't have anything to be sorry for." He lifted her hands and kissed her fingers, giving her a flirty wink. "You might be a mess, and a little clumsy, but you are brave and courageous, and the single most kind hearted, beautiful girl I've ever met."

She looked down, "The Miraculous magic must have blinded you more than we thought."

He tucked a finger under her chin, lifting her face back to his and telling her as his voice dripped in the love that he'd held in his heart for far too long, "Miraculous magic has nothing to do with the way I can get lost in the beautiful bluebell of your eyes, or the way my heart races in my chest when I see you smile." He cupped her cheek, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Not even magic can influence the way your laugh lights my soul, or the way you have so completely and irreversibly, made me fall in love with you."

Her lower lip trembled as she let out an uneven breath, "You… love me?"

He smiled, having no hesitation as the simple three words left him. They were the words he hoped he'd be able to tell her everyday for the rest of their lives.

"I love you."

Tears spilled past her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. He caught her in his arms instantly, burying himself in her embrace as her body rocked with sobs. "I-I love you Adrien. I love you, more than anything."

His arms tightened, and when she finally calmed down enough to look at him again, he carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You okay, Bugaboo?"

She nodded, "Yes, I, I've wanted to tell you that for a long time."

He beamed, "That is meow-sic to my ears m'lady."

She shoved his shoulder lightly, and he grinned, helping her up to her feet. He hugged her again, simply because he couldn't help himself, and felt her laugh in his arms. When he pulled back to look at her, his eyes widened as he realized it, "You… you cried."

She blinked, wiping her eyes a bit more, "Yes. I'm happy. This is the best gift I could have ever gotten."

Her words caused an instant reaction as their meaning fully settled inside of him. Him. He was what she wanted most. Green eyes sparkled in delight. Moving away from her quickly as he got the idea, he asked as he moved to her desk, "Can I borrow some paper?"

Her brows furrowed, "Uh, sure. You can use that notebook." He grinned as he started writing, hearing her Ladybug voice come to the front, "What are you up to Kitten?"

He chuckled, but answered lightly, "Why m'lady, what makes you think I'm up to something?"

"I don't like that tone in your voice." She said accusingly. "Everytime you get THAT excited, it means trouble for me."

"Trust me, this is one thing that I'm pawsitive won't claw-se you any purroblems."

Her groan was enough to let him finish with a flourish, and he turned back to hand her the paper, "Read that out loud please."

She stared at the paper as though it offended her, "Why?"

"Pleeeeease m'lady?" He gave her the biggest kitten eyes he could and she broke instantly, taking the paper from him.

"Fine."

She started slowly, sounding annoyed as he rummaged through his bag. "On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, twelve heartfelt roses, and a kitten to make me smile. On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, the number eleven, exclusive Chat Noir jacket. On the tenth day of Christmas, a pink heart to match how mine shines. On the ninth, nine diamonds in a bracelet to match my brilliant smile." Her eyes started to water again, her voice softening with every day she spoke.

"On the eighth day, eight designs were stolen, but on the seventh day, seven designs show-cased my talent." She took a shaky breath, feeling the warmth of her tears as they fell down her cheeks.

"On the sixth day of christmas, my true love gave to me, six rolls of fabric, five new sketchbooks, four sides of a love square," she giggled through her tears at that one, "three whispered words of love," her throat began to tighten, "two revealed identities," she read the last line to herself. 'Look up.'

Her eyes darted upward, and a bubbling laugh escaped through her tears, seeing a bright red bow on Adrien's head. More tears fell as he smiled, telling her softly as he held his hand out towards her, "And one love to last a lifetime. If you'll have me."

She dropped the paper and rushed up to him, laughing and crying in a way she didn't know was possible.

He lifted her off her feet, holding her as though he'd never get the chance to again. Her words were a loving whisper in his ear, "A love to last a lifetime, I like the sound of that Kitty."

His lips met hers, her fingers tangling into the ends of his hair. Love poured out of them in waves, taking with it all the pain that they had been through, all the heartache. The warmth that spread into their hearts filled them to the brim, knowing that this was only the beginning. It had always been the two of them against the world, and it always would be. Whether or not fate had played a hand in guiding them, through all their ups and downs, it was all worth it to be in the arms of the person they loved most.

Plagg scoffed as Tikki giggled quietly next to him, watching the bow fall to the floor near their holders. The black cat kwami was secretly delighted by the outcome of his kitten's little bet, and asked Tikki hushed, "Does this mean he wins the bet?"

Tikki nudged him gently, smirking. "This time, I think it's safe to say that we can call it a tie."

"A tie?!" Plagg nearly screeched before catching himself and whispering it sternly, "A tie? You call THAT a tie? My kitten won hands down!"

Before Tikki had a chance to respond, Plagg waved a paw at her, "No let me rephrase, he FLOORED her!" He started chuckling, trying not to let out the booming laughter building inside of him, "He even put the bow on his head! You can't tell me that pigtails didn't want him, for Christmas. And that's exactly what he gave her."

Tikki sighed but the amused smile never left her face as she looked back to their holders. The love spilling out of them was so strong that Tikki knew that nothing would ever be able to come between them now.

"I guess, this once…" she pointed at him sternly, ignoring the way his smirk brightened the green of his eyes, "you may, sort of, be a little, and only a little bit, right."

His grin widened, "What was that Sugarcube? I don't think I heard you correctly."

She pushed him away from her, rolling her eyes, "All right okay. You're right. Your kitten won, Stinky Sock, I can't deny that."

Plagg flew over and curled himself at the top of Adrien's head when the two finally parted, and Tikki smirked to herself from their perch atop the desk, whispering it low now that he was out of earshot across the room. "And yet, I'll still call it a tie."

Joyous laughter filled the room for the rest of the afternoon, by humans and kwami alike. All of their awkwardness had faded away, replaced with familiar banter and not so subtle flirting. It was a Christmas miracle, one they knew they'd never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! 
> 
> And to let you all know too, this gift for Etoile was the Marichat part of the love square that accompanies the other three Christmas fics I did this year for my other beta's called Xmas Gifts. Each one of them got a fic based off of one side of the love square (Marichat just kind of grew legs so posting it separately was the best option lol) so I hope you'll check it out!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you!


End file.
